21 Century Adventure
by CatseyeLuna
Summary: Vivian is kidnapped…again! She's tossed out into the newly re-settled history, and no one in Time City can track her. Can Jonathan and Sam find her, or will she be forced to live in history in a century she's never seen? *Re-post*
1. Intruder

**Disclaimer: *Checks cover of book* Uh, it says 'Diana Wynne Jones' at the top. I'm not her.**

**IMPORTANT! A/N: Anywhere in the story where it tells about Unstable Eras; the dates aren't wrong! Remember this is after history goes critical so I'm putting it down as what I think the new order of history could be. Basically, all the Unstable Eras have moved up by about 2 centuries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Intruder<strong>

The trip into Time City was horrible. "The things I do for Viv and Inga," a man cloaked in shadow muttered, "first I went through hell finding this getup and convincing Time Patrol I'm a 30 Century barbarian, and now I have get into the damned Annuate Palace of all places. It'll be worth it, though, when that little beast gets what's coming to her for ruining all of Viv's plans."

The mysterious man grunted as he snapped the final wire in place and bypassed the palace security. Now then the girl's room should be….here. He thought in triumph as he quietly slunk into Vivian Smith's new bedroom. He grinned maliciously when Vivian rolled over in her sleep murmuring the History Chart. "Demise of Europe… First Unstable Era A.D. 500 to 2399… ugh…"

"Good girl. You might want to remember that one after tonight," the man chuckled. He tiptoed to the closet, and grabbed Vivian's belt off the hook it was hanging on. He pulled off a part on the front and tinkered around the wires inside it, before popping the part back into place. "There, that should stop you alerting that pesky android to your location," He laughed again, and strapped belt around the still sleeping Vivian's waist. "And now it's time to go." He gently pulled Vivian out of the invisible bed and ran for the passage he'd snuck into the palace from. He crept down the hallway, and kicked open the door to the time lock at the back. "Good thing old Faber John hasn't thought about closing this other time lock down here," the man hissed as he tapped the control egg and set it to 21 Century. He glanced down at the unconscious girl in his arms, "bye, bye Vivian girlie." He heaved Vivian out onto the grassy hill shimmering out of the back wall of the time lock.

"Well, that's done. I'd best high tail it out of here before anyone wakes up." With that the man turned and sped out into the bluish glow of the streetlights.


	2. Gone Again

**A/N: Here's chap. 2 of the story! Hope you guys like it & REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Gone Again<strong>

Knock, knock. Jonathan sighed, shifted his weight to his other foot, and knocked on Vivian's door again. Why won't she answer? Jonathan thought. I don't think I did anything to make her mad. "Uh, Vivian are you in there?" Jonathan called hesitantly. Hearing no answer he pushed the bedroom door open and peeked inside. "Vivian? Weird she's not here."

Jonathan tugged on his pigtail and began running through the halls and up and down the confusing staircases of Annuate Palace calling Vivian's name. All he managed to find were a few maids and repairmen just beginning to go about their duties. Jonathan stumbled to a halt as Petula rounded a corner carrying a pile of robes.

"Goodness, what are you doing running around like that Jonathan, dear?" She asked breathlessly as Jonathan just missed toppling her.

"Oh, sorry, I'm looking for Vivian. Have you seen her? She's not in her room," Jonathan explained in a hurry. Petula frowned thoughtfully.

"No, dear, I haven't seen her since last night just before she went to bed. Perhaps Elio has seen her," she replied helpfully.

"Huh, OK. Bye!" Jonathan called and ran downstairs to where Elio was examining a new item for his museum. "Elio, have you seen Vivian today?" Jonathan asked.

"No Master Jonathan I have not. I shall search the building for her if you wish."

"Yes! That would be wonderful Elio," Jonathan nodded eagerly. "I've been looking for her all morning, but I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Not surprising, but if you remember, I am much more efficient than a born-human. I'm sure I will be able to find her for you easily," Elio said. With that he sped off in a blur about Annuate Palace, leaving Jonathan to standing in the front hall. Elio reappeared beside Jonathan five minutes later looking quite confused and frustrated. "This is most perplexing Master Jonathan. I have searched every room and hallway within the palace, but have failed to recover Miss Vivian," he reported.

"What's all this about Vivian?" Jonathan's mother walked asked as she came into the hall followed by Sempitern Walker.

"We can't find Vivian," Jonathan said turning to his parents, "Elio and I have looked everywhere, and she's nowhere to be found."

"Oh dear," Jenny Walker said in her most worried voice, "Ranjit," she said to the anguished looking man beside her, "we have to find her. Her parents will be brought to Time City in just a few weeks. We can't have them arriving only to find out that their daughter has disappeared _again_!"

"I know Jenny. Elio summon Enkian, and Abdul and his best Time Patrollers, and Faber John and the Time Lady if they'll consent to come, we're starting a search party!" Sempitern Walker barked impatiently. Elio quickly punched several buttons on his belt and relayed the news to the answering voices, then darted out the palace doors. "Everyone hop to! See if there are any clues as to where Vivian's got to," the Sempitern ordered to the sizable crowd of workers who had gathered to see what the commotion was about.

Jonathan glanced around nervously, and dropped down into a highly polished antique chair. Ten minutes later Both Faber John and Time Lady swept into the palace followed by Elio, Chief Donegal and his squad, Mr. Enkian, and the chief's son Sam. Sam loped over to Jonathan his shoelace flapping on the marble floor. "What's this about Vivian disappearing?" he gasped as he collapsed beside him.

"I'm not sure. This morning I called her on the deck to wake her up, and she didn't answer. So I went to her room, and she was gone!" Jonathan explained.

"Strange!" Sam said, "Where could she be?" Jonathan shrugged and turned back to where the adults were arguing about what to do and where to search next. Mr. Enkian insisted that they search Time City while Chief Donegal argued that she obviously must be somewhere in history or she would've come back to the Annuate Palace by now with all fuss that was being made.

"Enough!" Faber John bellowed, "As much as I hate to admit it Enkian's right. Time City _is_ rather large and Vivian is still fairly new here. She could've gotten lost somewhere. We search the city first, and if she's still missing _then_ Chief Donegal will send out a team of Patrollers to search through history for her."

"That shouldn't be too hard. The child's one of the most chronon charged individuals I've ever seen," the Time Lady commented dryly. Faber John smiled fondly at his wife and waved impatiently at the others.

"Go, go! We need to find her before her parents arrive!" he shouted.


End file.
